Faith's Angel
by crazyfantasygirl
Summary: At the end of season 1 Faith didn't go to Jail...instead the court put her under house arrest and put her in Angel's custody. Also Darla doesn't get resurrected. Pairing Angel/Faith. Warning: Spanking
1. Chapter 1

Faith's Angel

Summary: At the end of season 1 Faith didn't go to Jail...instead the court put her under house arrest and put her in Angel's custody. Also Darla doesn't get resurrected. Basically everything after Five was Five won't happen. Can Angel save Faith? And will they fall for each other in the process?

This jumps right in after that. I won't describe the trial or anything...this starts out with Faith living with Angel and the gang. This is gonna be mainly focused on the relationship of Angel and faith.

Also Doyle wasn't killed off...why?...Uh...because I don't want him to be? Or because I'm the writer and I can do that? Take your pic.

Also: If you wanna complain about my spelling or my lack of coma's then that's fine but don't complain about the spanking scene if you stick around long enough for there to be one..cause then it's your own fault for reading it.

Warning: May be one or two spanking scenes. Probably a play one and a serious one. And also some sex scenes. But all of that will come later. If you don't like any of that then stop reading right now...go on...get out of here...as for the rest of you...enjoy!

Pairing: Angel/ Faith

Chapter One: Getting used to each other.

She lived down in Angel's apartment. Faith was currently in the shower while Angel was getting up from where he slept on the couch. Being the gentlemen that he is he had insisted on Faith taking the bed while she stayed with him. He would take a shower when she was finished but for now he was only in a pair of pants that he slept in. He went around that place tidying up.

Faith got out of the shower and came out in a towel. And went past Angel who was still cleaning up and went to the dresser that Angel had insisted that she take and grabbed some clothes. Angel grabbed his towel and went to shower too. Faith got dressed and began to make herself breakfast...she would have made Angel some too but...the vampire never ate any food. She fixed herself some eggs and bacon. Then put it on a plate and sat down to eat. Her wet hair hanging down as she ate. The perms was still there. So her hair still had the wavy look to it. There was a noise from the bathroom. The sound of a vampire tripping over something. "Faith!" Angel hollered and Faith looked up wondering what was going on. "What?" she asked confused.

Angel came out in just a towel around his hips and she taken by the sight of a bare chested and wet haired Angel. He was holding her shampoo bottle in his hand "Why is that MY shampoo bottles have no problem staying on the shelves and yet YOUR fall every time you leave the shower?" he asked.

Faith looked a little guilty. She had forgotten that her shampoo bottle had fallen...again. It fell almost every day. Sometimes she remember to pick it up...sometimes she forgot. She gave him her best forgive me smile. "Sorry Angel..." she apologized and gave him an innocent smile.

Angel's annoyance melted at her smile. He sighed. And rolled his eyes. Women! "Next time try to make sure you pick it up okay Faith?" he said gently then went back to the shower to finish up and put his clothes on. A black button down T shirt and black Pants.

Faith was done with breakfast now and washed the dishes that she dirtied. Angel came in now "bacon and eggs again?" he asked knowingly because he could smell it.

"Yeah...I can live off this stuff." she stated with a tiny laugh.

"You know you should start eating things more healthy for you..." he said. Never let it be said that Angel didn't take care of his humans. He was always getting onto Wes about staying up for hours and hours. Always telling him that he needed to get more sleep. Not that Wes always listened...but at least Angel could say that he had tried. And he would continued to try. Getting enough sleep and eating right was better for their health.

Faith just rolled her eyes at the comment. Here we go again she thought to herself. Angel's always gotta save and look out for everybody...especially his friends. Though she had to admit that the longer she was around Angel the more attracted to him she was becoming. Not that she would ever actually tell him that. Most of the time she was the more aggressive girl...but lately around Angel she was developing a shy alter ego that she didn't like. But she couldn't stop it either.

Faith spent most of her days reading or watching TV half the time and the other half was spent talking to Angel. And then there was the occasion ass kicking when they had a case. Faith felt like a tag along on most days. She wondered how everyone really felt about her being here. Angel had wanted to take her in. had even left for a whole week to work it all out with Buffy...when he had returned Faith had asked what happened...he never replied. She left it alone after that.

She was basically under house arrest. The court had granted Angel 'custody' of her. She had to follow the rules the court laid out. And Angel had agreed to make sure that she followed them.

The courts demands were as follows:

One: She couldn't be out alone unless Angel was with her.

Two: She wasn't allowed to drink alcoholic beverages.

Three: She wasn't allowed out at night after midnight weather she was with Angel or not. Or at least she couldn't get caught out that late...sometimes that needed to be broken and Angel allowed it because of demons. Safety of the people came first...even over the law...or at least that had been what Angel said.

Four: She wasn't allowed to drive...at which point Faith had wanted to shout WHY? Seriously? What did they think she was gonna do? Go run people over with a car? But she had kept her mouth shut.

Five: She was to go to Angel management classes on Tuesdays and Thursdays which sucked even more because Angel actually made her go. Doyle went with her but it still sucked.

If she failed to follow the terms or if any of them were broken she would get sent to jail. If she was caught that is.

The first day at Angel's place Angel had laid down that law.

She could still remember it.

"Faith if your gonna stay here you have to follow the terms the court gave you...your on probation right now..now isn't the time to be rebellious. You can't afford to break these rules...I'm not gonna have you go to jail because your too stubborn to follow the rules...so your gonna follow them." Angel said.

Faith had smirked because he sounded a little like a father at that moment. So she had teased him "What are you gonna do if I don't? Huh big guy? What are you gonna spank me?"

Angel didn't laugh...in fact her just sighed and put his hands in his pockets and said "If I have to..." he said glumly.

She raised a brow "Seriously? I'm not a child Angel..."

"Then show me that you can follow the rules. And we won't have to worry about it." Angel said simply. He didn't care what it took. He was gonna keep her out of trouble and out of jail...and if that meant that he had spank her to scare her into listening then he would do it.

"Hey now you may be a vampire but I"m a slayer...it wouldn't really hurt that bad..." she said though she wasn't sure of that.

"Care to test that theory then go right ahead.." Angel dared.

Faith shut up after that. Decided that she'd rather not find out and so she would just follow the rules.

And aside for that one awkward moment on the first day things were find between them.

They have moments were they argued sometimes but nothing as tense as that first night.

Life with Angel wasn't as bad as it seemed though.

Sure he was the broody vamp on most days. But there were moments in the apartment...moments that only Faith got to see cause she lived there...he would laugh and his smile would just lite up her world most times. They spent so much time down there together. Angel would always make sure that she went to bed at a decent time and got enough sleep. And make sure he had food so that he or she could fix it for her. Sometimes he woke up and woke her up by fixing breakfast for her. The smells of the food woke her up. It was nice. Having someone around that cared for you..even if he was a bit overprotective and bossy. It was because he cared so much. It was no surprised that she now found herself falling for him. But she knew he would never feel the same way about her. He couldn't. The only human girl he had ever loved was Buffy...and she wasn't nothing compared to Buffy.

She could remember when Buffy came to 'protect' Angel. And Angel called her on her lie. She hadn't come because she cared about Angel. She had come because she wanted revenge because Faith had bested her. Angel hadn't let her get what she came for. He had defended Faith. Against the girl that he loved above anything else. And that was when Faith began to wonder how he truly felt about her. Did this mean he really cared about her? Or was it just Angel being the hero again?

It was now weeks later and she still couldn't figure it out.

Love shouldn't have to be something that you have to figure out. If it was meant to be then you should just know...right? She felt as if she knew for sure. She was in love with Angel.

But she knew she could never tell him. What would be the point? He would just tell her what she already knew. It would never work...he didn't like her like that...and all the other things she just KNEW that he would say.

But not once did it ever cross her mind that he might be having the same thoughts she was. That he might feel the same way. That he wanted her just as bad as she wanted him. Not once did she stop to think that he might be in love with her too. No...that revelation would have to come later.

TBC...

I know...I'm so MEAN! But don't worry I'll have the next chapter up soon.

Next time: Faith sneaks out and goes to a club and Angel has to go find her...will they reveal their love for each other? Wait and see.


	2. Chapter 2

Faith's Angel

Okay forgot to mention this before but this story is dedicated to my RP Angel...

This time: Faith goes out for a night of fun and Angel has to go find her. But will one thing lead to another?

Also this is just the first story...there is a sequel planned.

Also: We're gonna just pretend like the episode Hero never happened.

Chapter Two: The feeling is mutual.

Sooner rather then later Faith got tired of being under house arrest. She wanted to go out. At least for a little while...even if it was just for an hour or two. Her opportunity came that night.

Faith saw Angel grab an ax as he came through the room. He took it from the wall.

"Succubus demon in the city...time to track it and kill it."

Well they should have no trouble with that. "Actually Angel if you don't mind I think I'm gonna sit this one out." she said.

Angel gave him a curious look but then shrugged "Okay then...if your sure...this should take too long..we'll be back in no time." he said with a grin then headed out.

Faith felt bad about the lie...REALLY bad about the lie. But she wanted to go out...alone. Not that she didn't mind Angel's company...but she didn't want him to constantly have to look after her. She felt so bad about the lie that she almost didn't go. Almost...

She put on her brown jeaned coat and headed out to one of the night clubs.

The music was loud. She bought a drink for herself while sitting at the bar. Then a guy approached her "Hey babe..wanna dance?" he asked.

"Sorry buddy...if I dance I'm gonna dance alone." she said taking another sip of her drink.

"Ah come on. What's the harm in one dance?" he asked.

"Would you get lost already? I said NO." Faith said pronouncing the No very clearly.

The man became annoyed "Fine...whatever..bitch." he insulted before turning to walk away.

Before She realized what she was doing she jerked him back to face her and punched him in the face hard. He landed on the ground his nose probably broken. Her eyes widened in surprise and then she ran out of the club.

Angel and the gang had gotten home by now and Angel went to check on Faith. He was more the surprised to find her gone. He left to go after her. Giving some serious thought to if he should do something about this or not.

Faith didn't stop to look back. She just kept running heading for Angel's place. Just as Angel was about to go out the door to look for her she arrived giving him a apologetic look. And then went into the apartment as he stepped aside to let her in. As she went past him she gasped and yelped at the sharp swat that connected with her butt and she turned fast towards him wide eyed. "Did you REALLY just smack my butt?" she asked in disbelief though she could definitely feel it.

Angel shut the door before turning to her with his answer "Did you really just sneak out of the apartment while I was gone like some kid?"

Okay so maybe he had a point. It was pretty immature. "Your not really gonna spank me are you?" she asked hoping that he wouldn't.

He gave her a serious look "No...that swat was a warning...so no...not this time...do it again? And I will follow through on my threat...and that's a promise. I wanna talk to you about this though...Why did you leave?" he asked.

Faith sighed ran her fingers through her hair and then dropped her hand again "I don't know...I guess I feel a little trapped her Angel...I wanted to go out by myself. It wasn't my brightest idea..I admit that. But I wanted to go out tonight." she said.

"You could have just told me that. I could have taken you to get a drink if you wanted one." Angel said.

"I know...Angel I know...it's just...I hate going out with you." She admitted not meaning for it to sound cruel but the look on Angel's face told her that he had taken it the wrong way.

"No..wait Angel I didn't mean it like that...don't get mad at me..." she begged at his hurt look.

His face was back to it's usual tough guy mask again though. "Then how did you mean it Faith?"

She decided to take a chance...it was time for the truth. "Being with you...we have fun together when we go out...and it kills me Angel..." she said desperately.

"A look of confusion and curiosity crossed his face. "Why is having fun with me a problem?"

She laughed at little realizing something "You really have no idea do you?" she asking knowingly.

"No idea about what Faith?" he asked becoming a little annoyed that she was jumping around instead of just saying whatever was on her mind.

"I'm in love with you Angel...Okay? There I said it. I love having fun with you...but I hate what I feel for you...you know the worse thing about falling for you? Is that I know you'll never have those feelings for me." she said getting emotional now.

Angel stood perfectly still as he listened to her confession and watched her as she began to fall apart because of it. She continued on "I've been lonely for so long. And it hurts so much...and then here you are...the one person in this world that I want and care about more then anything...and I know I can't have you. I can never have you Angel. I can't do this...I thought that I could..but I can't...I think I'd rather be in Jail then have to live with you. I'm sorry to say that...but it hurts too much. I'll make it easy for you...I'll break parole so that I can get arrested..." Faith said giving up and began to head out.

Angel had heard enough...more then enough...his heart cried out in joy at her confession but then it filled with rage because she wasn't even willing to give him a chance to tell her that she was wrong about him not feeling the same way.

He quickly grabbed her by the arm turned her around and took her over to the bed. He sat her down and she winced slightly "No...actually what your gonna do is sit down and listen to me...it's my turn to talk now." he said sitting beside her his arm went around her shoulder and she shrugged it off "Angel...Don't..."

"Faith...shut up and listen to me..." Angel interrupted her he was going to have his say weather she liked it or not.

She did shut up then a little surprised.

Angel began to speak now "You know Faith...the reason why I didn't want you in Jail is because I care about you. You mean so much to me. It wasn't just because you can do more good here with me."

"It's not the same Angel..." Angel grabbed her chin and turned her face towards him stopping what she was gonna say.

"I'm not finished...let me finish...and then you can talk if you want to. You don't know my feelings. So don't tell me that I don't care about you. Because I do. And it is the same. I love you. That's why I had to save you from yourself. That's why I couldn't bare the thought of killing you. I'd imprison you and find some way to make you control yourself before I would take your life. I loved Buffy. I'm not gonna lie and say that I didn't. What I will say is that she and I are over. And that I want and care about you just as much as you care about me. I love you. And now that we're being honest with each other I just wanted you to know that. Your my girl. You've always been my girl. We can find a way to make this work. All I'm asking is that you give us a chance. Will you do that? Will you give us the chance we deserve?" Angel asked looking deep into her eyes.

When Faith realized that he was serious she was almost crying she was so happy. He felt the same way? She hadn't even thought that he might love her too.

"Angel...are you asking me to be your girlfriend?" she asked wanting to be sure that she understood what he was saying.

He grinned "I am...so...will you Faith?...Be my girl?" he asked.

Her smile was so bright that it lite up Angel's dead heart. "Yes...god Angel yes..." she said embracing him and his arms went around her to gently embrace her. He closed his eyes as he held her "I love you Faith..."

"I love you too baby..." she admitted again and Angel grinned at the word baby. That was his Faith alright.

Meanwhile at Wolfram and heart:

They were all in a meeting discussing ways to best get to Angel. The idea of resurrected Darla came up but that was shot down when Lilah interrupted with her idea "Actually I better idea...the slayer lives with Angel...I say we use that. I say that if he loses her then he might go on a angry rampage and maybe that will start the apocalypse. After all...we all know Angel's biggest weakness is the humans he cares about...I say we start with the slayer and work our way through them." Lilah said.

Linwood loved the idea and promoted it as if it was his own and the senior partners gave them the go ahead.

TBC...

Next time: Wolfram and heart make their first move to hurt Angel. What will they do to the slayer? Stick around to find out.


	3. Chapter 3

Faith's Angel

This time: Wes translates part of a prophecy. And the meaning leaves everyone wondering.

Chapter three: Death of a loved one

One month later:

Wes was in his office translating part of the prophecy. There were so many parts of it. He had already translated some of it. Now he was working on another part of it.

Faith and Angel had gone from holding each other to kissing and were now onto a full on make out session. So they were busy and unaware.

Later that night everyone was in the main area when Wes came in a grim look on his face.

"Uh oh..." Faith commented "I don't like that look."

"Did you find anything?" Angel asked ignoring her complaints.

"It's not good Angel...I was wrong before...I thought that Shanshu meant that you were going to die. Now I'm afraid that it means something else entirely. The closest thing I can find to translate it is...Death of a loved one." Wes said not happy about this.

Everyone stared for a moment and then glanced around the room at each other. Death of a loved one. One of them was going to die.

Angel was most annoyed and angry though. He was going to lose one of them? Which one? "Is there any details about who it might be?" Angel asked.

"Not that I could tell...I'm still working on it...but you said you wanted me to keep you updated and I felt that this was something we should all be aware of. It doesn't say how or why or who or when...at least not yet it doesn't. When I realized that I was wrong I reworked it to figure out what it really meant. Shanshu did mean to die. But I was wrong about it being you that would die. I'm going to work more on it now. I'll update you again if I find anything else tonight." Wes said then left again to bury himself in his studying and translating. Now working even harder to translate it.

Faith grabbed a book and began to read just so that she had something to do. She didn't want to think about anyone dying. But she was glad now that she knew that it wouldn't be Angel.

They were unaware that Wolfram and heart were setting it up at this very moment.

Two hours later ten minutes before midnight.

The demon came out of nowhere. It was a grayish blue color and on each pinkie finger it had long knife like nails. The first person to jump into action was Faith. It used a psychic power on her to fling her clear across the room and then everyone else began to attack as well. Faith landed on the ground first and then got up on her feet just as Angel cut the demons head off with a sword.

"Nice work baby..." Faith complimented his skills and Angel then turned to her and it was as if he was looking right through her. "What?" she asked innocently.

"Oh my god...Faith!" Angel shouted running and she gasped as he went through her. She turned and looked in horror at her body as it lay there on the floor.

Cordy gasped tears in her eyes and Doyle put his arms around her and turned his head so that he wouldn't have to see the body.

Wes stood almost perfectly still in shock.

Angel pulled Faith into his arms seeing the huge wound in her gut where her body had collided with a sharp sword on display on the wall. Faith glanced back at Angel now teary eyes as she looked at her unresponsive body in Angel's arms and she whispered in a shattered voice "Death of a loved one..."

It almost broke her heart as Angel continued to try and revive her. He was working so hard. Not wanting to give up yet. "Faith...Come on! Don't do this...please...baby come back...I need you to come back Faith..." Angel said frantic.

She saw a bright light then to her left. She looked at Angel who was losing it faster with each passing moment. She shook her head ":I can't do it...I can't leave him here...not like this..." she said not sure who she was talking to but the light closed after that.

She then stared in greater shock as she realized that she was still breathing...but wait...didn't that mean that she was still alive? Then why was she a ghost?

Well that would explain why Angel was trying to bring her back.

Wes made a comment then "Angel...this is the prophecy...I told you I didn't know who it would be. But nothing could have stopped this. This is suppose to happen." though he felt it was true it still bothered him to say it. He had forgiven Faith for what she had done to him and they become friends.

"Death of a loved one..." Angel muttered. She was fatally wounded...she would die.

Angel picked her up and carried her to the apartment wanting to be alone with her in her last moments.

Faith followed wishing that he could see or at least hear her. They had only been together for a month now.

Faith had accepted by now that she was gonna die. But Angel still wasn't taking it well.

He was almost in tears as he set her on the bed and then took one of her hands in his with his lips pressed to her hand. Tears filled his eyes again as he could feel her fading...her heartbeat slowing with each shallow breath.

"I'm sorry Faith...I'm so sorry baby...please forgive me...I don't have any other choice." Angel said his voice rough with passion and ghost Faith turned to him curious now. "What does that mean? Angel?" faith asked though she knew he couldn't hear her. And then her mouth dropped open when she saw him vamp out "Whoa! What the hell are you doing?" she demanded though again she knew he couldn't hear her.

She gasped and her hands covered her mouth when he pulled her body close and bit into her neck. She didn't have to ask what he was doing anymore...she knew now.

He fed on her for only a couple moments and then raised his face and bit into his wrist placing it in her mouth and she could feel herself being forced to drink it. The prophecy said death of a loved one...it didn't say that the death had to be determinant. Angel as always...had found the loop hole.

She would die now...but she would rise again as a vampire.

"Okay first I'm a vampire slayer and now I'm gonna become the very thing I'm suppose to slay? Well that makes a lot of sense!" she said sarcastically to the powers though she wasn't sure they could hear her either.

Then she felt herself die. Her ghost remained though. And she watched as Angel pulled out a book. It was a copy of one of Willow's spell books. And then he said the spell to curse her with a soul.

Well at least she would have a soul when she woke. Now she just had a million questions about what it would be like to be a vampire...guess she would just have to wait until she woke up so that she could ask Angel.

Angel changed back to his human face and then sat in a chair to wait.

TBC...


End file.
